


The Tears We Share (For Their Entertainment)

by moonwen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Emotional Roller Coaster, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapping, M/M, Pls don't hate me I love svt, Rape/Non-con Elements, So please don't read if you're sensitive to this stuff, This is gonna be SUPER dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwen/pseuds/moonwen
Summary: Pain. Suffering. Helplessness. Hitting the bruise it created over and over again. Letting tears, fall on cold hands. Breathing heavy words that command more than willing. How did everything change so fast? They experienced hardships together before, but nothing would prepare them for the hell they'd soon be forced to face.Survival and having each other we're linked, one without the other was not an option.





	The Tears We Share (For Their Entertainment)

**Author's Note:**

> I now have the courage to post this, so let's see how it goes. Please, if you don't like this kind of stuff, then leave. I'm warning you that this will be very intense, and violent. This story is COMPLETELY fictional and I never want ANYBODY to go through this, so please don't assume that I do. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

 

 

Side Note: After the line,  _"Hello, I'm Deoyoung. Everything you say will be directly translated from me to them. And Vise Versa."_ when someones speaks English or Korean know that Deoyoung translates everything, because I won't tell you every time (it'll get very repetitive very quickly)(Unless I write otherwise). That is how the characters communicate :) Don;t worry It'll make sense when you get to that part. And I'll tell you if any Seventeen member says something in english.

* * *

 

"Hyung~ when will we get home?"

It was their first world tour. Their previous stops have been amazing. The rush of energy they felt the moment they stepped on stage had felt incredible so far. The glowing eyes of each members, brought so much reassurance to the wish they all have of staying together for a long time. The hope for Chicago being even better, remains in the pits of their stomach along with other restless emotions.

Though the concert wasn't till the day after tomorrow, they sit in vans, resting after a long day of sight seeing and meeting fans.

"Hyung, tell Seokmin to stop whining."

Seungcheol blinked at Wonwoo who only looked back at his phone, "Hyung is tired too."

Joshua who sat beside Wonwoo in the very back hummed a familiar tune, eyes searching the night sky that didn't have much stars to begin with.

"It's so quiet! The others are probably doing fun stuff like games while waiting for the staff to come back." Seokmin complains.

Their company wanted to make sure the venue had the details on lights and sound correctly. Seeing as their last venue had a small problem, almost causing to stop the concert entirely.

Most members didn't have either the will or energy to get out and join them and scope out the stage, after their eventful day. Though others didn't want to be rude and tell the staff to do it by themselves, but of course they insisted that they stay with the rest of the members. Saying the bigger the crowd, the more hectic it would be.

The night was still young seeing as it was just a bit after 8:00pm, so the members didn't feel tired, their bodies just a bit exhausted.

"Are you saying we're not fun?" Seungcheol squints his eyes. "Let's go right now! ROCK PAPER SCISSOR SHOE!"

"Oh S.coups!" Joshua and Wonwoo say in unison, acting impressed by the others use of English.

"ITS OVER!"

Wonwoo's nose scrunches up as he lets out loud laughter from Joshua's overly dramatic version of Vernon's hand motion. Eventually making Seokmin laugh as well, yet Seungcheol tries unbelievably hard to not let a smile creep onto his face.

"Yah! What's so funny? You think this is a silly game?"

"I think he's trying to make a joke out of you leader!" Wonwoo exclaims after attempting to die down his laughter.

"Seokmin-ah why?" Joshua buries his face in hands while shaking his head.

The way Seokmin repeatedly says no, only to get him more flustered, makes the smiles on the others faces, harder not to show so easily. As they tease the other on his complaints about them being boring.

That was how it was for them. And not for just the four of them, all of Seventeen. Teasing and sharing laughs, smiles, tears, and memories together. It was the biggest thing that kept them together. They could always lean on someone and do what they loved together.

And that was the irony of it all.

 

 

 

After picking on Seokmin, they all wanted to do something like go and scare the other members. But they haven’t decided which car to go for.

"But Seungkwan is in that car. His reaction would be so funny." Seokmin pouted as he stared at the car that held Seungkwan and some other memebrs, as the others were planning on the car with Soonyoung, Hansol, Mingyu, and Jihoon.

"Yeah but-"

The two very front doors of the cars abruptly swing open, making a squeak come out of Seokmin. Though the scare lasted only a second as they thought it was only their staff. But the relief only lasted two, when two men with strong looking builds sat in the seats locking the doors finally registered in their minds.

Confusion mixing with pure worry filled Seungcheol's head, as an immensely amount of thoughts ran back and forth in his brain. Seokmin only held pure fear, Wonwoo a blank face that held alarming eyes, and Joshua who only quickly grabbed Seokmin's trembling hand.

"PHONES." A voice with so much power and demand shouted, as the owner turned to look at each of the four members eyes. "ALL PHONES GO TO ME."

The words only registered in Joshua's mind, as the others blinked at them, confusion along with their own personal emotions in their wide eyes.

Joshua did his best not to show the fear he held, this could still be a total misunderstanding. It has to be.

"Sir, you need to leave this car." He firmly replied.

Though what happened next, seemed to stop everything in that moment. Seokmin's hand no longer trembled, all lungs seemed to cease functioning. The air seemed so thin, and dread dripped onto Seungcheol's heart. The object that snatched all eyes and caused breathes to stop.

A gun to Seokmin's head.

"You." The man directed to Joshua, "Tell them to give me their phones. Now."

A glance at Seokmin, only teared him apart. The single tear that rolled so slowly down his once bright face, only made the reality of it all so much worse.

He does what he's told, and all sit their for a moment. A second. The second of freedom they didn't want to let go. A second of reflection. A second of this dark shadow growing bigger and bigger. A second... of thinking back to what they once had.

Was it the last second of their once beautiful life? To only be frozen and broken from the inside the next.

 

 

 

Jeonghan thought it was prank. But it was like the exact same thing happened when a gun came out. Junhui was quiet the whole time next to him. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing Chan was producing in the back, while Minghao's hands grasped his and Seungkwan's hands tightly. Running soothing circles around their knuckles.

Seungkwan could barely tell them to give them their phones, as he could barely keep his voice from cracking loudly.

Jeonghan's mind was to busy to be scared for his life, because he was desperately hoping for the others to be safe. For them not to be going through the same thing. He felt trapped. Not knowing how to keep the members he has with him safe. Not knowing if he could keep himself together enough to even be able to try.

But... He knew he had to. He didn't need to try. He needed to do it. Fear drowned him as unbearably heavy thoughts kept dragged him deeper and deeper. But his love for these boys, was deeper then the bottom of any part of the ocean.

As they drove past the venue. It felt like it was really their dream. Their life. Heads turning to it and staring as if at any moment it would follow and catch up with them. Only to turn back after seeing the last bit of the the giant building disappear.

 

 

 

"I think we got the car with the prettiest of them."

"What do you want?" Vernon didn't know how his voice didn't waver. But the thought of being the only one to speak on the behave of the other members. in the car, only fueled his will to stand taller each second.

"I know you're not dumb enough to not realize what we want."

He wasn't. Hansol knew they wanted them. But for what? Money was the most obvious reason, but out of all the groups, why them? Of course he didn't want any other groups to face this fate, but they definitely weren't the most popular group. So why them, out of all the other worldwide groups that held more fame then them?

Mingyu was seated next to him, but his whole body is shaking so much it almost felt like the world around them was crumbling down. Jihoon dug his fingers in his shoulders to help comfort the other, but not realizing he did it with so much pressure. Mingyu was so distracted, he didn't even feel the pain.

Soonyoung was weird, silly, always laughing. He held a gentle, and caring heart. He was the kind where you'd expect to see him scared to death. But that wasn't the situation one bit. All that was visible in his eyes was unfaltering anger. His clenching fists quickly turning white.

"Looks like someone's mad." The man in the drivers seat mused.

Vernon didn't want to translate what Soonyoung had said to him next. Well, he did actually want to, but he was afraid to. Afraid of the outcome. He didn't know what these men were capable of, so theirs no telling what would happen, if they set them off.

He could lie, but Soonyoung wasn't bad enough at English to not know when someone was translating wrong. He also didn't want to let Soonyoung down, but making things worse isn't something he wants to do either.

Hansol didn't know what to do. He felt like a ton of this unknown weight suddenly out of nowhere just dropped on his shoulders. Not giving him time to breath or think. It felt like time was being dragged by its feet as he could only fiddle with his thumbs. He didn't know how long he looked like a deer in head lights, but all he was trying to do at the moment was try to start thinking of what to say.

Yet, his shoulders decided to give out and he just crashes down, as the next spoken words were let out into the suffocating air.

"What the hell did he say?"

Hansol glanced at Soonyoung, who had the same stern face. He knew what the man said, but that just added more fire in his eyes. So, he took it as he still wanted his unspoken request to be fulfilled.

"That... if you don't leave this car immediately we will call the police."

The man chuckled, it was sinister. He turned back around telling his partner to drive, while slipping a phone out of his pocket.

Soonyoung did the same, but before he could dial anything, a whistle caused him to look up. A sight that made his furious aura slowly melt away. Eyes growing more and more distant, face losing all its color in a matter of seconds.

Seokmin's tear stained face, Wonwoo's blank eyes, Seuncheol's clenched fists, and Joshua's occupied hand that held onto's Seokmin's for dear life.

He could feel his own phone being snatched out of his hand, but he couldn't care less. He didn't have time to care. Not when he knew every single member was in danger.

The more the better was the saying wasn't it though. A lot of the other members, including himself, could fight. Yet the heart wrenching thought, that they we're in the same position. Felt like it was going to swallow him up whole.

 

 

 

All Wonwoo could see was darkness. His thumb running smooth circles around Joshua knuckles. The other slightly shaking, while he couldn't tell how the others were doing. The black cloth bag the men had told them to put on darkened his world to nothing but blackness.

Wonwoo attempted to count the amount of turns they took, but the men could have easily took some wrong ones to throw the others off if their hostages got the idea.

The word hit Wonwoo like a slap to the face. He was cold sometimes, sure. However, the members were his whole world. His family. They've done so much hard work to get where they were today. So why did someone have to take it away from his unbelievably happy family.

What would Carats do if they found out they disappeared? If they didn't show up to their next concert.

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to believe they would stay with these men for that long. They were going to fine. They'd get through this. 

Seungcheol had to do something. Their his members, he's in charge of their safety. Although the fear of making one wrong move, and causing them to get hurt because of his mistake clouds his thoughts. He'd make a plan in his head, but end up throwing it out the window when the same thoughts interrupt him.

Yet doing nothing wasn't an option for him either. And even the possibility of the rest of the members... He couldn't... Do anything.

He was so frustrated, angry, worried, and... completely terrified.

His mind blank but at the same time running around everywhere, not knowing what situation to take care of first. The world wasn't easy, he knew that. But the road is always easier when they were together. So why does he so desperately wish he was the only one going through this.

His aching thoughts are soon interrupted when the car abruptly stops. Sending them all forward a bit.

As soon as the engine turns off, the front two car doors are thrown open and shut. For some reason letting the suffocating air vanish, as everybody releases their breathe.

"I'm sorry." Seungcheol didn't even realize how tight his throat had gotten. "We'll get out of here..." He takes a deep breathe to prevent his voice from cracking, "I'll make sure of-" but it didn't work.

Joshua grabs his arm from behind him, "Hey, we're in this together. It's not your fault. So don't you dare say sorry."

All Seungcheol could do was nod. He opened his mouth speak but the sound of the car door next to Seokmin beat him to it. All of them instinctively grabbing onto Seokmin for dear life.

Hands only tightening when they felt the body being pulled violently.

"Translate everything I say pretty boy." A voice snarled. "Let go before I break one his bones."

"Take two of us at a time." Seungcheol replied, strong willed.

 

 

 

Chan's eyes squinted as bright pale lights shine down on him, as the black bag was taken off his head.

"Hy-Hyung?"

He felt like something broke in him. When he saw the rest of his elders in the same position as himself. He suddenly felt so cold in the room. His heads clammy, and the lump in his throat was getting harder to swallow.

Then he suddenly felt hurried arms wrap around his delicate frame. The solace he's felt accustomed to after all these years.

"Are you okay?" Joshua whispered into his ear.

"Yeah. You?"

He nods and slightly parts himself from Chan, looking at the others and their small reunions. Joshua slightly smiles, because even though they've been kidnapped. They can still look at each other as if the world has melted away with the snow and just focus on each other's bright smiles. But at the same time the amount of dread everyone felt to see the masked fear of the other members could only hide behind closed mouths so much.

The sudden booming sound —in the ever so fragile air— of a thick book being dropped to the concrete floor nearly make them all jump out of their skin.

"Introduce yourself Deoyoung."

A petite man with a blank face that looked a almost concerning shade of a pale translucent white stepped forward from behind the same 6 bulky men that had taken them.

"Hello, I'm Deoyoung. Everything you say will be directly translated to them from me. And Vise Versa." He quickly but silently steps back to his original position.

"Well alright. So welcome to hell." The man with a skull tattoo on his left bicep says. To on

ly laugh, a sinister one at that, right after. "Oh god. Look at your faces. So terrified and vulnerable."

All their eyes focused on was the ground. Hearts beating so hard, it might as well be the only thing you could hear in the isolated room.

"Well boys, which one is your favorite?" One said with the long dark brown hair that rode down to his shoulders.

The man with the scull tattoo sauntered forward, eyes hooded and narrowed directly at Jeonghan.

He felt slightly blessed for it had been him instead of any of the others, but at the same time every pore in his body was drowning in fear. His eyes were so sharp and cold. Like a icicle piercing into his skin.

Before he could blink, the mans hand was soon coming toward his jaw clenching face. He saw movement at the corner of his eye, and soon remembered Chan sitting next to him. Knowing damn well that he would try to do something, he quickly shot his hand to stop Chan from doing anything he was thinking of.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jeonghan scolded Chan.

The interaction not going unnoticed from the large man hovering over them. "I'd listen to him." The man says in a sickly sweet voice.

He then resumed his actions and harshly grabbed Jeonghan's chin. Making him look directly into the mans eyes. "I think this one is unbelievably pretty. Even prettier in real life."

"Pretty face sure, but this one's got the ass doesn't he?" The man with disheveled curly brown hair abruptly makes his way over to Seungkwan.

His big cheeks that always puffed up when he laughed to much, now stained with tear tracks. Eyes that still held tears threatening to spill again, looked up at the man with pleading eyes.

Though he only chuckled and made the movement to grab his arm, only for it to snatched away from his reach. The mans raging eyes searching for the cause and to find the only part American boy of the bunch to be it.

"Kid, you just made a huge mistake."

"Don't touch him." Hansol's eyes held such a fire to them, it scares Seungkwan.

"Not even a little squeeze?" The man teases, "I mean, I bet it felt good when you slapped it. Sharing is caring you know?"

Hansol's knuckles seemed to have turned white in the matter of seconds. He knows what the man is talking about, concluding how these men didn't just kidnap them cause they felt like it. They've done their research. Either that or they just happened to see the video of their Australia fan-meet, where he got a question asking what his favorite part of Seungkwan was.

It was joke though. He cares about Seungkwan with all his heart. He couldn't even bare to think of his warm and selfless being getting hurt. So when he saw the still wet tear tracks on his petrified face that was once filed with so much tenderness, it felt like someone had suddenly switched the whole world into this ugly black and white filter.

He knew he had done something he shouldn't have, but the man's words sent him off the edge. He didn't want to know or guess what the man was gonna do. His mind had just instinctively drove to the action. Hansol might have made things worse, and he isn't even sure if he regrets it. He just wanted to try his best to avoid another reason for Seungkwan to cry again.

"Just... please... don't do anything to him." Hansol's voice sounded so lost in despair.

The man's eyes flicker in such amusement, it made Hansol sick to his stomach. Like a string had abruptly been cut. The string that held his hope.

A hand swiftly takes his blonde hair into a painful grip, before he's violently pulled forward. Only so his ribs can make a strong impact to the man's knee. A loud grunt leaving his pale lips as he lands on the cold ground.

"Hansol!" He hears Seungkwan panicked voice scream.

Along with inaudible yells of the other members, as his spinning head trying to catch up a bit. 

Seungkwan lunges forward to catch Hansol, but a hand grasps his arm and pulls him into a buff chest. Fingers digging viscously into his skin, causing him to release a low whimper. The members necks snapping to Seungkwan now.

"STOP!" Seungcheol yells, fervent demand seeping through the veneer of fear his face once displayed.

He stood tall now, all worries melting away and drifting deep into his mind as he looks at the scene in front of him. Fear was still present, but the thoughts that held him back stayed in the shadows as pure rage flowed through his boiling veins.

"Oh look at the fearless leader finally putting on some big girl pants." The man that still held Seungkwan exclaims.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh straight to business?" He pouts, "I thought we could have a teaser to show you guys what it'll by like here." He says as his hand dangerously travels down Seungkwan's back.

That's when dread embedded itself into the depths of each members stomach. The way the mans fingers slowly but surely made its way for something that should never feel violated. The notion, and the reason behind it... was absolutely disgusting.

Everything that surrounded Jeonghan, suddenly seemed muffled. As if all noise, took the form of paint melding together, creating an unidentifiable sound. His mentality slipping away from this horrifying nightmare. An image of a smile spread across the jovial face he tried so hard to keep warm and radiating. Although he sometimes pushed conflicting emotions onto the other, the intention was always to make the end of the road filled with even more euphoria. The comforting picture however, dissipates as soon as it comes.

Seungkwan's fleeting tears should solemnly come out when he is overwhelmed with happiness. Smothered with love.

This affront from the man, swelled utter disgruntlement in Jeonghan's last strand of self-control. Finality glowering from an emotion he could no longer force back into the vault in his mind.

He springs his body up, pumping his legs toward the the man and Seungkwan. The other man that grabbed his face before however, is quick to prevent Jeonghan from stopping his partner do what he pleases. Buff arms snaking around his waist and yanking him back.

"Get off him, you disgusting piece of shit!" Jeonghan frantically punches the arms restraining him, squirming violently.

Junhui debates whether he should reach to snatch Seungkwan away from the man's grip, while their captor is distracted from the outburst his fellow member had. The rest of the members stir as well, the thought of taking action stifling their rationality.

One of the kidnappers takes notice of the rising chaos, that might lead to a situation they will most likely not be able to handle. Therefore, while most seem to be lost in there own minds, trying to decide whether it was the right time to take the risk of escaping, a man with a ponytail yanks Chan from the couch. Joshua notices a second too late, and watches as the youngest stumbles onto his feet. Ponytail grasping his forearm into a torturous grip, and forcing him to face the members.

Something cold presses against his temple, and a potent sob racks throughout his body as his skin is cloaked with goosebumps. A scream that bled pure trepidation, while non-stop tears poured down his face. His body trembling so violently to the point where he could barely keep himself from crashing down onto the ground. Every movement, every thought, every word mottled and clouded his very being. These moments burning through what security he had left, and showing no mercy when it came to him feeling the unbearable pain that came with what he was experiencing.

"I suggest you all stop fucking around, before you see his blood all over the fucking floor!" Ponytail digs the gun deeper into Chan's skin, causing another panicked scream from the boy.

The only that can be heard is Chan's loud, ear piercing sobs. Jeonghan's body going completely limp in the arms of the man. The atmosphere thick with its billow of distress and defeat.

"Such an unnecessary amount of chaos, for such a small threat that wasn't even fulfilled." The man that still held onto Seungkwan tightly, remarks. Harshly pushing the boy back onto the sofa, to only saunter away. "This is nothing compared to what'll happen in the near future."

The man that remained holding Jeonghan, turned him around, while chuckling, "We can't let Pretty Face have a free pass for trying to intervene, though." With that said, the cracking sound of an open palm striking Jeonghan across the face, earns either the sound of whimpers or harsh flinches from the other members.

If the grip on his forearm wasn't so firm, he would have staggered from the strength and intensity of the slap. The welt blossoming as soon as the palm made contact to his skin. His body is thrown onto the couch, so Joshua scoots over to him. Lifting his face gently and examining the splotching redness. Jeonghan's eyes hollow and glassy as he stares down, hating himself for wanting to block out Chan's cries of terror.

"Please," Seungcheol didn't even notice the salty tears finally cascading down his tremor face, "He's just a kid. I'll do anything. You don't have to hurt any of them. What ever you want, I'll give or do for you."

"Unfortunately, our wants require every single one of you. What's the fun of letting go twelve boys that are already under your complete control, for just one single person?" The tallest of the kidnappers finally speaks out, he treks towards Chan, grabbing a handful of his hair, forcing him to look up, "and quite honestly, he's the most important part of this whole operation."

"Before we get into anything else," Ponytail speaks out, "We should introduce ourselves."

"Good idea," The tallest lets go of Chan's hair and steps back, "You will come to know me as, B."

The man who slapped Jeonghan goes next, "I'm Q."

"J." The one was who was inches away from assaulting Seungkwan says.

"T." The one still pressing the gun against Chan's head, utters.

"K." He's the tannest.

"E." He was at the very back, and it seemed that was very first thing he uttered since this whole ordeal unfolded.

"Since today is your first day here, we'll tone down the harshness of punishments, to help ease the transition." He sends a hand notion to T, "But better teach you guys some basic rules. Luckily, what we prepared for today is a perfect time to do that."

T, this time, grips a handful of Chan's hair. Calmly walking towards the door that they entered, while dragging the boy that struggles, begs, screams, sobs. Yet nothing seemed to faze the ruthless men.

"No! Stop! Please! Don't do this! Please, I'm begging you!" Seungcheol drops to his knees, looking up at B, with a pleading gaze. A lost look that held so much desperation. B merely scoffs at the pathetic sight and signals T to keep going, "PLEASE! HE'S ONLY A KID!"

Then, what the youngest breathes out next, after not saying a single word until the very moment where everything felt hopeless, is enough to tear each member apart.

"Please don't let them take me!" He heaves a sob, shaking his head.

Soonyoung doesn't dare to stand up, afraid of them harming Chan, instead he says the only thing he can think of, "Dino! You're going to fine, and you'll be right back before you know it. So please promise me, you'll be brave for us. Promise me that you won't give up."

"I'm scared." The youngest whispers, but loud enough for the older to hear.

"I know. I am too, but in return I promise you that we will never, ever leave you. We're going to be right here waiting for you when you come back."

So that's what Chan held onto. That was his only source of solace he had in this horrifying nightmare. Throwing the last of his hope onto those exact words.


End file.
